Fate
by Sux2budude
Summary: If you love her, let her go. If she comes back, then your meant to be. If she doesn't, she was never yours.
1. Chapter 1

Noah Puckerman…

Resident Badass, womanizer, school player, man-whore, natural charmer, and wide receiver of McKinley High's football team. He's a full packaged ladies-man. He doesn't get tied down, nor does he get heartbroken. But when it comes to Quinn and his baby girl (who Quinn had given up for adoption), he would drop everything and go running to them in a heartbeat, and he's had his heartbroken over and over again for and by Quinn... But of course, he always keeps his cool, especially when he's at school, where his reputation as a badass needs to be upheld.

He smirks, struts, swaggers, grins, winks, flirts, and openly flaunts his extremely good looks everywhere. He's cocky, confident, egotistical, and sometimes a complete ass to anyone and everyone who dares to try to bring him down from his rep. unless of course, if it's Quinn.

He follows her around school, chasing after her, trying to impress her, and always asking her to give him a chance again. Even when she avoids him like the plague, he can't help but hope for the day when she will finally wake up and realize that he really loves her and wants to be with her. But that day seems to become farther and farther away, every time she blows him off. She _always _screens his phone calls and text messages, but it doesn't stop him from leaving her little messages here and there. He goes as far as writing her little notes which he slips into her locker, leaving his name out of it. He waits nearby her locker and watches her. He feels hopeful every time she reads one of his notes, and she has that faint smile on her lips.

Most of his notes include little romantic and sappy things he would _never _say to anyone.

_I'll fight for you. No matter what happens, I won't stop until you tell me to. _

He loves her… He's in love with her. And he would admit it to the world. Hell, high school _is _the world, and frankly the whole school knows that he's in love with Quinn, and he doesn't care one tiny bit.

He guesses that years of having his heart broken, battered, bruised, and crushed by his father, and most of the people close to him, not including his mom and sister- has prepared him for the constant heartbreaks from Quinn. He's begged her to pick him at least five times. He knows for a fact that she loves him too because she had told him last year after Beth's birth that she loved him. She may not act like it now, but he knows that deep down inside her heart, she still loves him.

It's been a few months since he asked her to give him a chance again, and when he manages to catch her alone, he asks again. He was happy and extremely excited about these types of things, but he was not prepared for this particular day. Today, he asks her, and that's when she explodes. She yells at him, calling him obscenities and every name in the book, but it doesn't budge him. He's determined. That is until she tells him a moment later that she loves Finn. He's caught off guard at that, but by the look in her eyes, he tells himself that she's lying. But it doesn't stop the words from stabbing him in the heart. He feels like he's about to cry, but he holds back his tears. "You don't mean that." He tells her. She scoffs and looks him dead in the eyes, "We will never be together, Puck."

The glue's, tapes, and bandages he's used over the year to hold his heart together comes apart in one moment, and he feels his poor, broken heart shatter into a million pieces. "What happened to you?" he asks softly. "What happened to the Quinn who used to laugh at my stupid jokes? What happened to my Quinn... _My_ friend?" his voice didn't even sound like his own to him, but he didn't care. Not anymore.

She looks away from him as she tries to hold herself together. He doesn't know how painful it is for her to see him like this, but the pain of him reminding her of everything they've been through last year from him changing for her and their daughter, to giving their baby up for adoption is just too much for her to handle. Every time she sees him she can't help but be reminded of the pain of giving up their precious little girl.

"I was never really your Quinn." She says softly, avoiding his eyes because she knows that her own eyes will give away her lies… she's always belonged to him. Wholeheartedly, whether she wanted to or not. "We've never been friends before either… not really." Her voice is soft, but stern.

"You wrote once that you'll fight for me until I tell you to stop." She says, and Puck knows exactly where this was going. He could already see himself walking away from her, with his heart bleeding inside his chest.

"Well, this is me telling you to stop..." She mutters.

Puck looks away and he fights with all his strength to keep his tears from falling, but his eyes watered anyways.

God, it hurts so much.

She breaks his heart… again.

And again.

She's done it at least five times, and he still chased after her like the idiot he is. He doesn't know why he keeps setting himself up for an inevitable heartbreak, and he wants to shake himself and punch himself, and just beat his own brains with a bag of bricks.

Why? He asks himself. Why does she always do this to me? What's wrong with me? Why can't I just let her go and just leave her the fuck alone? Why does she keep picking Finn? She gave Beth away, after telling me that she loves me, and then went back to Finn as soon as school starts up again, leaving me again, without another backward glance. Why do I do this to myself?

He's never cried before when she broke his heart all those other times, because he always had a back-up plan. But this time is different. This time he doesn't know what to do anymore, and it hurts too much. He's so tired of fighting a losing battle…

She tells him that she doesn't want to be with him. He was silent for a moment, as he stared at her. She was crying, but he doesn't care as he yells at her, "Don't say shit you don't mean!"

"Like when I said, I loved you?" she shot back angrily, and his heart drops to his stomach, his breath hitches in his throat, and his eyes sting with tears. He's silent again.

His shoulders sag in defeat. Quinn looks up at him, her hand shooting up to block the gasp threatening to escape her lips at what she had just said. Her tears kick in full force when she sees the shocked and pained look on his face.

He nods his heart shattering inside his chest. Without another word, he turns on his heels and walks to the door of the choir room, finally letting his tears fall.

Quinn feels a rising panic as his back is turned towards her.

"Puck wait!" she calls and runs to him, managing to grab his elbow and turn him around before he reached the door. "This isn't how I wanted this talk to end!" she cries.

He looks straight at her, and Quinn couldn't hold back a gasp at the sight of tears streaming down his cheeks. Never in her life, had she ever seen or heard of Puck shedding a tear.

"What?!" he yells at her, startling her a little.

His voice turns calm and his expression turns sad and dejected. Quinn is at a loss for words. She has no idea what she wants to say. Or want.

"What do you want from me, Quinn?—what more can you possibly have to say to me?" he says sadly as his tears continue to fall, each teardrop like a sledgehammer to Quinn's heart. Before she could tell him that she didn't mean to say what she had said about not loving him, Puck pulls away from her and backs away towards the door. "I give up… you win, Quinn. I'll give you what you want. .. Because I'm done." He whispers and turns away, not bothering to wipe his tears as he opens the door and leaves quickly.

Quinn stares in shock and utter horror as she watched Puck leave.

Done… he's done with her. She should feel relieved and happy that she'll finally be able to walk the halls of McKinley High without his presence making her want to cry and hug him and kiss him, and have him tell her that everything will be okay… but it doesn't. Instead, she feels like the pain of watching him walk away from her is ten billion times worse than before.

She immediately realizes that she has made the worst mistake of her life, when her somehow still beating heart throbs so painfully in her chest that she literally falls to her knees, clutching at it. She feel's her lungs fighting to take in air, and she thinks she's about to have a heart attack. She crumbles to the ground, struggling to breathe, and the tears keep coming. She screams as soon as she can breathe, and she cries, beating the ground with her fists. She doesn't know why but this is not at all what she expected to feel. She thought that if Puck left her alone, everything would go back to normal, and she'd be happy with Finn, but the sinking feeling in her heart tells her otherwise. She can no longer control the emotions rolling over her, and she finally breaks down and sobs on the floor of the choir room.

-One week later:

It's been a week since their fight, and Quinn tries her best to ignore the fact that Puck hasn't approached her, tried to talk to her, or tried to get in her line of sight at all like he used to do every single day. He doesn't even call! He always calls... even if she never answered. She had broken things off with Finn who seemed quite upset about it. They had argued about it, but Quinn had her mind set. They went their separate ways. Finn started staring after Rachel again, and she tried to find a way to apologize to Puck, tell him how she really feels, and kiss him to her heart's content.

She has already tried calling and texting him, but he doesn't answer. She waited by his locker every morning for the whole last week hoping to be able to apologize for her stupidity last week, but he never shows up when she does.

Quinn is walking with Mercedes and Kurt towards the doors of the school, when suddenly, they swing open, and Quinn feels utter relief and happiness when she sees's Puck up close for the first time in a week. "This is it" she thinks, but then her mind goes blank as he gets closer.

He has his head down, and Quinn's stomach churns because she knows that she's the reason he looks so sad. She's the reason why the over-confident, cocky, egotistical Puck, looks like he has no use for his life.

The two girls and Kurt stop in their steps right in front of Puck, and he finally looks up. Kurt who had been inching slowly away (and getting ready to make a run for his life if Puck tries to drag him to a dumpster and throw him inside), stops abruptly.

Mercedes, who had been all smiles a few moments ago, goes rigid and her smile disappears instantly.

Puck's face was pale and hollow like he hasn't eaten for days, there were dark circles under his eyes, and his usually wide grin was non-existent. He looked so….. Broken.

Quinn who was in between her friends and right in front of Puck, expected him to say something to maintain his badass reputation, but he just looks once at her, before looking back down, and walks around them with his head down, and then continues walking to his locker. Quinn couldn't help but look back at him in confusion.

What had just happened? How come he didn't say anything? Wha-?

Quinn tries to ignore the dread in her chest when flashes of their fight popped inside her head.

He can't… he can't mean what he said, he just can't! He can't be done with me. He loves me. He'll come back even if I told him not to... She thinks all these things, but her heart aches still.

She waits patiently for something that never happens.

Seven. Weeks.

It's been seven weeks, and Puck hasn't spoken one word directly to her at all. He hasn't looked at her, he hasn't called, or answered her calls and texts, and he gets his sister to answer the door to his house and to tell Quinn that he left to buy something from the seven eleven, but is actually a terrible lie because his car is parked outside. Quinn hasn't seen him at any of the parties she's attended in the last five weeks which is so unlike him (he's a party animal), and she doesn't find him sleeping behind the bleachers during his math class which he _always _skips. He doesn't even acknowledge her existence. It's like she was invisible to him.

It hurts. Like she was being stabbed through the chest.

Two days later:

He finally said something to me today. Quinn notes.

He said, "Here" and gives me the music sheets that Mr. Schuester gave him to pass out to the club. It's something, right?

She cries in a stall of the girls bathroom for two class periods when she finds the custom made guitar pick that she had given him for his birthday last year (with P&Q engraved on it) in her locker.

She cries herself to sleep on the night of the day she sees him handing a slushie (instead of throwing it) to Rachel, and he smiles at her the way he used to smile at Quinn.

She gets sick and dry-heaves for half an hour when she sees him walking Rachel to her class.

She panics when Mr. Schuester announces to the club a week later that Puck had quit football, basketball, _and_ glee.

She stops eating when she finds out that he and Rachel were dating now.

She nearly dies when she catches sight of him making out with Rachel at his locker.

She starts to have nightmares of Puck and Rachel getting married and having a family, while she stays lonely forever.

Quinn is tired, exhausted, and heartbroken, and she was just raving mad now. How dare he move on! He can't do this to me. I won't let him do this to me. Because I… I…

She can't sleep when she realizes that she's totally, undeniably, completely, head over heels in love with Noah Puckerman, and she'd be a complete idiot if she sits by and lets him go.

Quinn Fabray is anything but an idiot. So she gets up at 10:43pm on a Sunday night, and gets ready to drive over to Puck's house, demand to talk to him, and finally get what she wants… him. Just him… all of him.

When she parks her car in front of his house, she could feel her heart rate increase. Her palms are sweaty, and her stomach was fluttering with what felt most likely like pterodactyls and airplanes, because butterflies don't even begin to describe the feeling in her gut.

As she rings his doorbell and waits, she begins to worry that he had really moved on. It was all or nothing now. She wants to know if there was ever a chance for them again. She wants to apologize and beg him to take her back. She wants to kiss him and hold him and never ever let go. She wants to be the one who holds his heart because whether anyone likes it or not, he is and will always be the one to hold her heart. Forever.

The door swings open, and Quinn is over the moon when she see's its Puck. He seems both surprised and shocked, but quickly goes back to his blank expression.

"Finn lives two streets down from my house." He says and begins to close his door, but Quinn was set on talking to him. She grabs the door before he could get it closed. "I'm not looking for Finn," she says, feeling victorious when he lets her push the door open again. "You… I want to talk to you." She says softly. Puck looks at her in confusion.

"Why?" he asks bitterly.

"Because I… I need to say a lot of things to you."

"Look, you already said what you wanted, and I get it… I don't have much choice but to accept it and I have. So you can go home now. I'm okay, I'm alive, and I'm not having suicidal thoughts." He begins to close his door again, but before he even gets it closed, Quinn lunges forward and grabs him by the front of his shirt and drags him out.

"What the hell are you doing?" he bellows as he pulls away from her while trying to straighten out his shirt.

"I won't let you walk away." She cries.

Puck scoffs, "Why, you didn't have a damn fucking problem with walking away from me, so why should I stay here and listen to you? I get it alright!" he says yells, and Quinn tell that he was getting angry. "You love Finn, you'll never love me, you hate me, and I get it. Fine, whatever. I really don't care—"

"I LOVE YOU!" she screams, effectively cutting him off.

Puck stares at her for a long moment, and then he suddenly bursts out laughing.

That was definitely not the reaction that she was expecting from him.

"Right, and I'm the smartest kid in school." He says sarcastically before turning to go back inside his house.

Quinn doesn't let him leave; she grabs his arm and pulls him back. He sighs heavily and stops fighting her, but he looks away towards the streets.

"I really do love you, Puck." She whispers with tears in her eyes.

Puck scoffs. "You don't love me Quinn. You said it yourself, remember? You didn't mean what you said when you told me you loved me after Beth was born, and that's fine. You love Finn, and we will never be together, so we're cool. Now go home before you catch a cold." He turns away, and this time Quinn has had enough of trying to talk some sense into him, so she pulls him back, and slaps him. Puck staggers back, but before he could say anything else, she screams at him. "Shut up, and let me speak first!" Puck goes to say something but she cuts him off again. "The last seven weeks, have been the worst seven weeks of my entire life! I've stood by and waited for you to show up at my locker or something, but instead you move on and date Rachel Berry of all people! She's tolerable now, but still as annoying as ever. Now I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but you CANNOT move on from me, when I CAN'T!" she begins to calm down, and the waterworks come running down her face.

Puck breathed harshly through his nose. "Isn't that what you wanted?... For me to leave you the fuck alone and move on?... God, I don't even know what to do anymore Quinn!... I don't know why you keep giving me mixed signals… first you don't want anything to do with me, and you keep blowing me off, while I run after you like some stupid idiotic fool, and when I finally give you what you want, when I finally try to move on, and actually getting some progress, and you show up at my house and tell me that you love me?... I don't get you! I don't know what you want from me!... Please! Just please for the love of all that's holy, Quinn, just tell me what you want from me! Stop bullshitting with me, and stop trying to confuse the fuck out of me, and tell what the hell you want from me!" Puck fumed. Quinn's tears kicking in full force as she watches the only guy she's ever loved, and will ever be able to love, plead for her to tell him the truth.

"Please, Quinn," he says, his voice going soft and his eyes filling up with tears. "Please just tell me what you really want… because I am tired of running around, chasing after you, and having you lead me on, just to leave me hanging in the end… I'm tired of having my heart broken over and over again. I'm tired of fighting a battle that I keep losing… so just tell me… tell me if I even have a fighting chance—tell me what to do… tell me that I'm not fighting for nothing… because I'm sick of this… I'm sick and tired of waiting for something that never happens, I'm tired of loving someone who doesn't even know if they love me back, and I'm so damn tired of having my heart and my feelings thrown into the trash every single time." He says, tears rolling down his face, and Quinn's heart clenches tightly in her chest. She has hurt him so much, and she's so damn fucking stupid for pushing him away so many times before, when all she's ever wanted was him. All she's ever hoped for was him… the only person she will ever love as much as she does, is him… Noah Puckerman.

"The only reason I pushed you away was because I couldn't handle being reminded of our little girl. I regret so much of the last year, but I don't regret ever telling you the truth of how I felt about you. I never regretted losing my virginity to you. What I said in the choir room seven weeks ago, was a lie. I didn't mean it. I just wanted to stop the pain of losing our baby… but the pain I felt when you walked away was much worse than before. I thought that if you stopped trying to be with me, I would forget… but I didn't. And I don't want to forget." She cries silently as Puck stood there, watching her unfold and tell him everything. "I love you, Puck…so much, it hurts…I love you. I always have and I always will."

"How do you know that? How do you really know that you love me?" he questions.

Quinn doesn't bat an eyelash as she answers honestly. "I know because I carry you in my spirit… I pray for you, more than I pray for myself. When I'm away from you for more than an hour, I can't stop thinking about you… when I don't see you for more than a day, I can't sleep. When you ignore me, it makes me want to die… I know I love you because every time I close my eyes, you are the only one I see… every time I go to sleep, it's you I dream of… and every time I try to tell myself that I don't love you, my heart tells me ten thousand fold, that I do… So if that's not love, then I have no idea what the hell it is."

"How do I trust you?... all you've ever done was lie to me, and break my heart… how do I know you won't ignore me again tomorrow?" he asks pathetically. Quinn steps towards him.

"Trust me… I will never make the mistake of pushing you away ever again… I nearly died the first time around. This time, you're going to have to beat me away with a stick for me to even consider letting you go."

Puck stands stock still, not wanting to blink because he's scared this might be a dream, and if he blinks, Quinn will vanish and he'll wake up and find that none of what she's just said was true. But when Quinn steps forward and presses her lips to his, he knows it's not a dream, and he allows himself to close his eyes. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, but it seems like their entire lives flashed before their eyes. Quinn couldn't begin to describe the happiness and relief she felt when Puck let her kiss him, and she's sure that this was what a true love's kiss felt like. Atomic bombs, fireworks, flash grenades, and every bright thing you could think of went off in her head, and behind her eyelids, and she couldn't help but moan in pure ecstasy as she wrapped her arms around his neck. When they pull away to breathe, she's surprised to see Puck's smile. It's the same sweet smile that he reserved only for her. The one he gave her the first time he held their baby girl for the first time. The one he used when she told him that she loved him too.

"I don't know why it took you so damn long to admit that… wasn't too bad, was it?" he jokes, and Quinn can't help but grin like an excited four year old.

"Not at all… I guess it took almost losing you for me to realize that I can't live without you. I was surprised every time I woke up in the mornings because I was sure that I would die any day now that you've given up on me."

"I never really gave up on you." Puck whispers sadly.

Quinn smiles at that because she believes him. More than anything, she wants and she does believe him.

Puck looks away.

"What?" Quinn asks curiously.

"I—What about Rachel?" he asks, and Quinn's stomach churns. She was ruining his relationship with Rachel. Whereas the old Quinn would probably scoff, roll her eyes, and say something like, "Paybacks a bitch", the new Quinn, the one who actually liked Rachel, was worried that she herself was becoming a home-wrecker. And then, the part that scares the living hell out of her; "Do you love her?" Quinn's not sure if she wants to know the answer to that question, but she came here to get answers, and she's determined to get them.

Puck sighs heavily and stares off onto the streets. "I—Yeah…" he nods, and Quinn's face falls as she tries her best not to get sick and die on the spot. "But—I love you more… yes, I love Rachel, and she's a really cool person once you really get to know her and give her a chance, but… we don't choose who we love. I never meant to fall in love with you, Quinn." He says, and his words sting at Quinn's heart.

"But I did." He continues, "I fell in love with you, and I never looked back. I gave it my all, and I tried my best to fight for you, even when you kept choosing Finn over me. I gave up when you told me to, and I tried to move on to Rachel. And for a moment, I was able to tell myself that I really have moved on, and that I really was in love with her… but then I catch a glimpse of you in the hallways, or in a classroom, or in glee, or on the football field, and everything comes rushing back. Our past, our Beth, our first time together, our stolen kisses, and hugs, and just every single reason why I loved you then, and will always love you. No matter what I do, or where I go or am, my heart will always beat for the day when you'll look me in the eye and tell me that you love me too… I love you Quinn… always have, and always will. Now until forever."

Quinn can't and won't stop the tears that were now staining her cheeks. She can't help but throw her arms around his neck, and pulling his head down to hers so she could kiss him. The kiss continues for a full minute until air became an issue.

She doesn't know what to do, or what will be next for them, and she's thankful when Puck speaks again. "We'll figure something out... Everything will work out." He whispers against her hair, and she nods happily because he said _we. _And she believes him. She'll always believe him. After all, she's never been good with not believing every word that comes out of his talented mouth. When he told her she wasn't fat, she believed him. When he told her he had a condom, she believed him. When he told her to trust him, she believed him and did. When he told her he loved her, she believed him. When he says that everything will work out, she believes him.

"I love you." she murmurs softly to him. He smiles that smile he reserves only for her, and she knows he believes her.

"I love you too." He whispers back.

She believes him. After all, they trust and love each other, and that's enough for the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fate

Chapter: 2 (Epilogue) Part 1

Main Pairing: Puck/Quinn. F

Disclaimer: I don't own squat… Except this story.

Authors Note: Fate was supposed to be a one-shot, but then I thought I'd add in an epilogue, and this is what I ended up with… thanks for reading, and please review…

Chapter Two: Epilogue (Part 1)

Set four years after graduation…

"Babe, are you done in there?" Puck called through the bathroom door of the apartment that he and his fiancée have owned for three months.

"Puck, you'll know I'm done when I come out!" Quinn yelled. Puck rolled his eyes with a sigh and leaned against the bathroom door.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his tone laced with concern. His fiancée of three months has been in the bathroom for almost an hour, and he was beginning to worry. If it wasn't for her dramatic yells at him, he would've thought she was sleeping in there. It wouldn't be the first time that's happened.

He was pulled out of his musings when he heard the bolt being unlatched. He quickly pulled away from the door and turned to see his fiancée pulling the door open. "Well hello there. Long time no see." He said sarcastically. He walked through the door, brushing past Quinn, barely noticing that she was standing by the door, looking like someone had just ran over her nonexistent puppy.

Puck went to the sink and was about to grab his razor for the little bit of stubble on his chin, when something on the sink caught his attention. Furrowing his brows in confusion, he picked up the little plastic stick and stared at it for a moment. He's seen it somewhere before, but he wasn't sure where, or even what it was. He turned the stick over in his hand and stared down at the two faint pink lines on the stick. He wasn't exactly sure what the pink lines meant, but he has an idea of what it could be. Turning around slowly, he looks away from the stick to glance at the door, where Quinn was still standing, scrutinizing him. "Babe, what is this?" he asks cautiously. "What do these pink lines mean?"

Quinn feels tears springing to her eyes. She shakes her head slowly and looks away from him. She feared his reaction to having a baby. He already has school, and work, and he's so happy nowadays, and she doesn't want to ruin that. She doesn't want to put him through the pressure of having a kid to constantly worry about, at least not when they're both so young.

Quinn had wanted to have a baby for months now... She's been thinking about it a lot. The baby girl that she had given up four years ago was so perfect, that she found herself wanting another baby. One that they could keep. She _really_ _wanted_ a baby… like _really_ badly. But she wasn't sure how Puck would react to that, so she never asked him, or mentioned wanting to have a baby. She does however, feel guilty about the fact that she stopped being careful. Puck doesn't know that she hasn't been on the pill since the month before he proposed to her. She knew she wanted this baby so much already, but Puck might not want it. They haven't talked about having kids yet, and he has never brought the subject up, so it gave her second thoughts about asking him about it. But now that she had confirmed her weekend suspicions, (which consisted of her, puking her guts out in the mornings when Puck was asleep, and her period was a week late) and she was sure that she was pregnant, the rising panic and fear of Puck's reaction was more terrifying then she had imagined.

"Babe," Puck said again, breaking Quinn from her thoughts. She stared up at him through her tears, her heart beating wildly through her chest as she finally looked him straight in the eye and answered. "I'm pregnant." She says in a barely audible whisper.

She waited for him to get angry, or cry, or scream at her about being careless and stupid, but it never came. Instead, they spent the next whole minute (which felt like forever to Quinn) in silence. "Pregnant?" Puck suddenly asks, his voice void of any emotion. Just a flat emotionless tone. Quinn nodded, and she finally broke down and cried. "Baby, I'm sorry, I'm so so s-sorry, I know you deserve you're freedom and stuff, and you're probably not ready to have kids yet, and I'm just—I'm so sorry babe." She sobbed, not even realizing that Puck had moved until she felt his familiar, strong arms wrapping around her body, and pulling her against him. She immediately fisted her hands in his shirt, clinging to him, and crying into his chest.

Puck pulled away a moment later and gently lifted her face so that she was staring into the gorgeous brown eyes that she loves so much. "Hey," he says gently wiping her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "Baby, look at me." He commanded softly.

Quinn obeyed and looked at him, and what she saw set her heart soaring, and brought tears to her eyes. Puck had tears in his eyes, and that wonderful smile that he reserves only for her. The one he would use constantly to his advantage in the past. The one he uses when he's extremely happy. "I have absolutely no idea who told you that I'm not ready to have kids yet, and that having one would take away my freedom, but… they must either be delusional and crazy, or… well, delusional and crazy." He shrugged lightly. "I never told you because I thought you wouldn't agree but, I _really _want kids, and it doesn't matter to me when we have one or three or twelve, because I want this... I want to have plenty of cute mini-me's and mini-you's running around our house, playing house, and whacking each other in the face with plastic star wars light-sabers." Quinn laughed at that because he has a really cute imagination.

"Really?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah," he nods, "I want you to be the one to carry the next line of Pucklings, babe." He jokes, and Quinn giggles. He was so immaturely funny, but cute and absolutely amazing all the same. "I want this baby, Quinn." He murmurs softly, his hand gently rubbing over her flat stomach, Quinn's hand immediately holding it tighter against her stomach. Quinn can't contain her happiness at his words, and she launches up towards his face and kissed him hard, pouring all her emotions into the kiss. She was so happy that he felt the same way, and she feels all the burdens she's been carrying for months, being lifted off her shoulders.

The young couple spends the next hour and a half talking about the baby and what they should do to make sure that it's safe and that it comes out healthy.

The doorbell rings, and Quinn hops off the couch and walked over to open it. Puck had gone to work early since they both decided to stay home from school for the day. Quinn smiled when she pulled it open, to see Rachel smiling widely back at her. "Spill!" the brunette said immediately walking past Quinn and towards the living room.

"Oh nice to see you too. I'm fine, thank you for asking. Please do come in." Quinn said sarcastically to the door as she pushed it close.

Rachel snorted and sat down on the couch. "Sorry." She says unapologetically. "Hi, how are you, can I come in?" she says in one breath before going back to her excited expression. "Now that we've got that covered, spill." She says again, and waits impatiently for Quinn to tell her something. Anthing!

Quinn giggled before plopping down on the loveseat across from Rachel.

"So," Rachel says impatiently. "Was I right?"

Quinn bit her lip to hide the huge grin that was threatening to form on her lips. Rachel had been the one she had confided in when she suspected that she was pregnant. She told her everything. And she means _everything._ Including her insecurities about Puck's reaction towards having children so soon. Rachel had scoffed and rolled her eyes when Quinn told her, saying that Puck totally wants children. She had been adamant that Quinn should just relax and stop being so overdramatic.

Quinn smiled at the curious brunette and nodded in confirmation of Rachel's suspicions, and theories.

Quinn winced slightly when Rachel's high-pitched squeals threatened to pop her eardrums right out of her ear. "Oh My God! I knew it!... I was right!—but then again, when have I ever been wrong?" Rachel says thoughtfully before grinning widely and standing up to hug Quinn. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you." she says before pulling away. Both girls were grinning widely, Quinn muttered a short "Thank you.", before there was a loud knocking at the door.

Both girls looked towards the door in confusion. "Were you expecting someone?" The brunette asked the blonde. Quinn shook her head and walked towards the door. The next moment was a blur. Between opening the door and having her poor ears ambushed by the loud squealing, the group of people outside her door hounded her with hugs, greets, more squealing, and smiles.

Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina bustled through the door, each taking a seat inside the living room, while Quinn grinned widely. "So you invited Berry and forgot to invite us?" Santana asked before turning to Rachel, "No offense Rach."

Rachel smiled with a shake of her head. "None taken."

"Well, Rachel came on her own, as did all of you, and thank you all for coming to see me. It's a really pleasant surprise." She says with a grin as she takes a seat next to Mercedes.

"But?" Kurt asks.

Quinn shrugged. "But your all not here at the same time to just visit, are you?" she asks.

Mercedes gasps. "Of course we're here to just visit." She says, while Brittany, Tina, and Kurt nod in agreement.

Santana rolls her eyes, "Of course we're not all here to just visit your beautiful self… Rach texted us to meet here at your place, because you have something to tell us, so here we are… now this is the part where you tell me something to make me feel good about myself because you still look as beautiful as you did when I last saw you in the supermarket last week."

Quinn turned to glare at Rachel who was trying to sink through the couch. "I'm sorry, you know I don't do well with secrets, so I brought them here so you could tell them yourself, and I won't be tempted to tell them later." Quinn sighed and looked around at all the curious stares. Taking a deep breath, she finally murmurs to her friends, "I'm pregnant."

For the third time that day, Quinn's eardrums threatened to leave her ears and move to live in Kurt's hair, when they all assaulted her with questions, and hugs, and "CONGRATULATIONS!"

The group went silent when they heard the front door slam. Not a moment later, Puck came running into the room, holding a wrench like he was about to attack someone. "Babe, wha…" he trailed off when he saw the group all staring back at him like he was crazy. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked as he slowly lowered the wrench.

"Babe, what are doing back so early?" Quinn asked as she got up out of her chair to kiss her fiancée. Puck looked around skeptically. "I came back to grab my tools, and then I heard yelling, and screaming, and I thought you were being attacked." He says looking his fiancée up and down.

Quinn giggled. "No, I mean my ears were thoroughly attacked, but other than that, I'm perfectly fine… our friends just stopped by to say hi." She said gesturing to the group who were all smiling at them.

Puck looked up at the group. "You all decided to say "hi" today?" he asked skeptically.

Santana rolled her eyes. "No, Rachel texted us to come over because Quinn had an announcement to make, and here we are, daddy." She teased.

Puck looked down at Quinn who looked away guiltily. "I'm sorry babe, I know we talked about keeping this a secret until the wedding, and I was only going to tell Rachel, but then these guys came over, and I couldn't not tell them."

Puck smiled at her explanations. "It's okay I guess. But you have to keep this a secret from anyone else." He says before looking at everyone else. "You guys can't tell anyone else either."

He looked at Rachel who was trying to go unnoticed. "You too, Hudson… you can't say anything… not even to Finn. God knows how many of my secrets he's told everyone at work. Even worse than you, and you know that if you tell him, the whole state of Ohio will know by sundown. I wouldn't be surprised if he put it up on the news, as well as in the paper. So you guys can't tell anyone. We want to tell everyone at the wedding, if you guys can refrain from spilling."

Rachel was a bit put out, but she agreed anyway. She's already the blame of bringing the others over, so she would have to promise not to tell another soul.

"So is the wedding still on for next month?" Tina asked curiously, drawing the attentions of the others to the subject.

Puck grinned while Quinn looked at Tina incredulously. "Yes, why wouldn't it be?"

Tina shrugged, "Just making sure you still want to marry each other."

Puck and Quinn, as well as everyone else turned to stare at Tina like she had just sprouted another head.

"Tina," Santana begins to say. "You _do _realize that this is the same Quinn and the very same Puck who we had to pry apart with a crowbar during glee rehearsals back in high school, right?" Tina chuckled, before Santana continued. "I mean, we only needed to mention the word "broadway" to Rachel and Finn, and you'd find Finn standing by himself in the hallway," she says, causing Rachel to protest before the Latina cut in again. "But Quinn and Puck were like peanut butter and jelly, or bread and butter, or better yet, they're like Romeo and Juliet, or Bonnie and Clyde."

"Didn't they get shot to death in the end?" Kurt asked.

"So not the point." Santana muttered. "Look, my point is, these two love-nuts are like written in the skies or something like that."

"I believe the correct terms are, 'Love-birds' and 'written in the stars'" Rachel chimes in.

"Whatever, they're freaking destined to be with each other, or they're born to hump like bunnies, and it's called fate or some equally sappy shit like that." Santana finishes, and everyone is staring at her like she had just suggested that they all sing Marry Had A Little Lamb, videotape it, and post it up on youtube.

"Wow," Quinn murmurs with a slight smile. "That was… kinda sweet."

"Pretty impressive, huh?" Santana smirked. "But it doesn't mean I'm a fan now." She adds.

Puck grinned at her, "You know, for a moment there, I actually thought you grew a heart." He says, earning a glare from the Latina.

"But, for what it's worth, which isn't much, I think that was pretty awesome of you to say… thanks."

Everyone smiled and the couple shared a kiss before Quinn turned curiously to Tina. "Hey Tina?" she asks.

Tina looks at them with a smile.

"Why did you ask if we're sure about getting married?"

Tina shrugs, "Mike and I were kind of inseparable in high school too, you know?"

Everyone in the room nods at that. They all know that Mike and Tina used to be the honest, lovey-dovey couple back in high school.

"But we didn't exactly last long… and I'm happy with Artie now. I love Artie." She shrugs again.

Quinn understands where Tina is getting at. Tina probably feels like if she didn't separate with Mike who she thought she loved then, she never would've met Artie, who she loves so much now.

Puck didn't have any idea what the hell Tina was talking about, and he looked over at Quinn who only smiled at Tina before she spoke, "I think I get what you're trying to say, but… well, not all couples are the same—I guess what I'm saying is that, while you and Mike were a great couple, and I don't mean to sound rude or offensive at all, but… you and Mike didn't have a baby together. You didn't have to cry yourself to sleep for months after you gave your baby away. You didn't have to push Mike away because it hurt to see him, because he reminds you of everything you gave up, and everything you lost because you were stupid." Quinn looked up at Puck and continued, "You didn't have to wreck his relationship with someone because you made the stupid mistake of pushing him away to the point where you almost lost him…"

Rachel chuckled at that, remembering when she and Puck had dated back in high school, before he suddenly showed up to school one day and started apologizing for doing what he was about to do, right before he broke up with her.

"You didn't have to ignore the fact that he used to be a lying, deceiving, cheating, womanizing, playing, heartbreaking, man-whore." Quinn smirked up at her fiancée who rolled his eyes. "Because despite all his flaws, when your with that person that you love more than anything, or anyone… the only person that you love more than you love yourself, all their flaws and mistakes, their past, and their wrongs—they become invisible to you." Quinn shrugs with a sweet smile at Puck who was grinning giddily.

Quinn continues, "you see past all of that, and you only see you, and him, and your future together… you see how you could never love anyone else the way that you love him, because it's simply impossible. You see him smile, and everything in this world just falls into place, and that's how you know that you want to marry that person, and that you want and need to spend the rest of your life with him."

Puck was smiling back at Quinn and they just loved being able to see each other smile.

Puck took the cue from Quinn and added with a sheepish smile, " and that's why you'd do anything for them. You'd totally dump the badass act and convert to being a Jesus loving saint, and walk through hell, just to get the parent's approval." Puck said with a tiny grin, to which Quinn giggled. The fact that Puck even tried to get along with Russell Fabray, made Quinn love him even more. It had taken a while, but after countless attempts, and lots of good-manners, as well as a religion conversion on Puck's part (Puck saying later after the conversion when they were alone in their room that it's only a temporary thing and that he will always be Jewish, and celebrate Hanukkah like any real Jew.), Russell finally warmed up to the idea of having Puck as a son-in-law. As a matter of fact, Puck and Quinn were both pleasantly surprised when Russell Fabray showed up at their doorstep one morning in the last week, and suggested that he and Puck should go out for a little father-son-in-law bonding time, and maybe go fishing or something, next week. Quinn was extremely ecstatic that her dad was finally giving her fiancée a chance. Puck had joked about Russell only liking him now that he's a Jesus Freak, just like them, but Quinn knew that Puck was secretly happy to finally get the somewhat slight-approval of The Russell Fabray.

The couple continued to smile at each other, and leaned in for a kiss. After about five seconds, everyone in the room started to clear their throats loudly, effectively breaking the couple apart. Quinn blushed while Puck only smirked and looked up at the others. They all looked like they had shed a few tears in the moment. Santana even turning away to dab at her eyes with her fingers and murmured something about her "damn allergies". Brittany sighed and leaned forward on her elbows while plopping her chin on her knuckles. "You guys are sooooo cute… like Hello Kitties!" she squealed, the others agreed, and Tina grinned widely at the couple. Quinn smiled at Brittany, and Puck gave her an odd look before leaning in towards Quinn.

"Couldn't it be the dark badass jaguars or something?" he muttered into Quinn's ear, causing her to giggle before nudging him with her elbow.

"Well," Puck said while pulling Quinn into his chest, "as much as I'd love stay and gossip about Hello Karlies and have a pillow fight with my besties, I gotta get back to work." He said with his trademark grin. The girls and Kurt, save for Santana, all giggled at his attempt at sounding like them.

"You're leaving so soon?" Quinn asked with a cute little pout that made Puck want to throw everyone out of the house, call in sick, and spend the rest of the day with his beautiful fiancée, but he resisted the urge to do so. He has to work so he can take care of his fiancée and his baby. He nods with a sad smile, "I'll be home as soon as I can." He says and leans back in for a goodbye kiss.

"PDA much?" Santana asked after nearly an entire minute of watching the couple making out in front of them.

"Jealous much?" Quinn smirked when they pulled away. Puck sniggered as he walked to the door.

Santana only rolling her eyes, "Sweety, you're the one who's gonna be lugging around a watermelon in your stomach for nine months… plus, I've got sweet pussy right here." The Latina smirked and pecked Brittany on the cheek, causing the blonde to giggle.

Quinn rolls her eyes at the Latina and walked over to occupy the seat between Rachel and Kurt.

The next hour is spent in gossip, and shopping plans, and making free time on all their schedules so they could help out with the wedding plans, and also make time for their fittings, before everyone had to leave to get back to whatever they were doing.

Puck sat uncomfortably, trying his best not to breathe too fast or too slow in case Russell Fabray might not approve of that as well as everything else he does… it's been an hour and twenty minutes since they arrived at the Park lake to fish. It had started out awkward enough. Russell tried to ask everything and anything at the same time, and Puck answered to the best of his ability. Puck's ability to talk easily to anyone was always shot to hell when it came to Russell. It's not that he was afraid of the man or anything because Puck isn't scared of anyone in this world except his mother, and sometimes his fiancée (Quinn can be freakishly terrifying when she's angry… not to mention freaking hot as hell.) Puck shifted slightly to get his mind away from his beautiful fiancée who was out shopping with his mom, sister, Judy Fabray (who oddly enough really likes his mom even though they're both from different religions), and Rachel; Leaving him to the mercy, or lack thereof of one Russell Fabray.

Puck reeled in his fishing line so he could throw it back further into the lake. After doing so, Russell spoke again.

"So what have you and my daughter been up to lately?" he asked, but Puck could tell from his tone that he really didn't want to know what they've been up to.

"Umm, well, we're just working together on the wedding plans." Puck said nervously. He knew that Quinn's dad was not exactly ecstatic about him marrying his youngest daughter, so Puck tried to avoid him at all costs. It wasn't exactly easy considering Judy kept inviting them over for dinner at the Fabray residence.

Russell nodded, "What exactly are you helping with?"

"Uhh—just minor stuff, like picking the themes, and colors, motifs, table cloths, materials, and we had an appointment with the caterers yesterday, so we've already decided on the food and stuff." Puck could feel himself sweating.

Russell was silent for a moment, not at all looking interested in the talk of the wedding. Puck tried to think of something else to say to break the awkward silence, but nothing at all came to mind. They stayed silent for a few more minutes before Russell sighed and reeled in his fishing line, and putting the fishing pole away. "Okay, I thought we could bond over fishing but this isn't helping." He turned to look at Puck who only sat there staring back and looking at him with an odd look.

"I'm going to cut straight to the point and say this," Russell said. Puck blinked at him. "I don't like you, Puckerman… I can name at least a few hundred reasons why; some of which are, You are not good for my daughter," Puck resisted the urge to roll his eyes and shove his fishing pole up Russell's nose.

Russell continued in an impatient tone, "You're not right for her, you're trouble, and always have been, you're a deadweight that's pulling her down to your level, you made her lose every good thing she had, and you'll always be the good for nothing juvenile delinquent who impregnated my daughter with his bastard child!" By the time Russell was done yelling, Puck's jaw was clenched so tight, he could hear his teeth grind, and his hands were clenched so tightly around his fishing pole, he could feel the hollow wood creak between his hands. He tried his best to control his anger and calm himself down as he sat there, but the next words out of Russell's mouth were what set his blood boiling.

"That's why Quinn gave away the baby… because she knew that it was a mistake, and that you would just up and leave, just like your father did." Puck could remember the day he told Quinn's parents about his father leaving when he was a kid, but this memory was all the way in the back of his mind. He doesn't know what happened. He truly doesn't… all Puck remembers was seeing red, and the next thing he knew, he was up on his feet, and he had Russell Fabray's shirt collar in his hands, Russell practically hanging from it.

"You have no fucking idea what you're talking about!" Puck yelled into Russell's face, the man only silently staring back with wide eyes… "I may be a juvenile delinquent, and I may not be rich and mighty like you, but at least I care about my family… what have you ever done for your family? When was the last time you've ever done something that wasn't about you? Huh?... You don't know shit about what I do everyday. You don't know squat about me. My ass of a father was a selfish, lying, good for nothing asshole, and I will never be anything like him; or you! and you know what? You and my father are no different from each other. You both chose to walk from your kids when they needed you the most. And you may have come back, but you might as well have stayed away because every single time Quinn tries to be happy, you shoot all her happiness to hell, because you're a selfish asshole! You don't know shit about any of us! I work my ass off, I change my religion, and I try everything I can to get your fucking approval, because I love your daughter and all she wants is for me and you to get along, and you don't even give a damn about any of it. But this is it… I've tried and tried to get your goddamn approval, but every single time, it's the same. You just say whatever the hell you want to say before you go back home and I have to start from square one all over again! But I'm done caring about you! I _will _marry your daughter, with or without your approval!" Puck lets go of Russell's shirt and starts to walk away, but stops and turns back, "And if you ever call my daughter a bastard, or a mistake ever again, so help me God, I will beat the living shit out of you… I'm pretty sure Quinn won't mind—Oh and I'm walking home!" Puck turned away and quickly left because if he doesn't, he's pretty sure he'll end up drowning Quinn's dad in the lake.

When Puck arrived home, (which was a two hour walk from the lake) he was sweating like a racehorse, and most of his anger had died out. He stumbled into the kitchen to find his fiancée cooking dinner, and he really didn't want to talk about how he blew up in Russell's face. He knew how important it was to Quinn that he and her father get along, but that was just simply impossible. He was tired, and he wanted to just drink 12 gallons of water, take a nice long shower, and then hibernate until the day of the wedding, but Quinn had other plans. When she turned around she had a huge smile on her face. "Hey babe!" she squealed before attacking him with her lips. Half way through hugging him, she stopped and backed away slightly, scrunching up her nose. "Whoo!—baby you stink"

Puck chuckled as he pulled his sweat soaked shirt off over his head. "I love you too." He says sarcastically.

"How about you go upstairs and shower, and then you can come back down, we'll eat, and then I'll give you a really huge reward."

Puck gave Quinn a confused look. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why am I being rewarded?"

Quinn giggled and placed a kiss on his lips. "For getting dad's approval of course!" she squealed excitedly. Puck blinked, not exactly sure if he heard right.

"Babe, are you sure it was your dad you were talking to?" he asks confusedly because he has no idea what was going on.

Quinn nodded. "Of course! He stopped by today after you guys went fishing, he said that everything went okay, and that you decided to jog home, then he told me that we have his blessing to get married, and invited us over for dinner tomorrow night!" Quinn clapped and kissed Puck again on the lips. Puck was silent for a moment. "Are you absolutely positive that it was your dad?... he could've been abducted by aliens, and then brainwashed or something before they sent him back."

Quinn rolled her eyes at that. "I know he's an asshole sometimes, but I knew that given some time, he'll actually come around to liking you!... you must've had a good talk today, huh?"

"Uhh—yeah." Puck smiled and gave her a peck on the lips before jogging up the stairs to take a shower. What the heck is going on? He thought, but even as confused as he was, he couldn't stop smiling.

One Month Later:

Noah Jacob Puckerman, do you take Quinn Lucy Puckerman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asks.

Puck stares lovingly at his beautiful soon to be wife, with a longing smile on his face. Quinn was looking so freaking beautiful, he almost wanted to cry. He wanted to yell at the top of his lungs and say hell yeah, but resisted the urge to do so.

"I do." He says proudly.

"And do you, Quinn Lucy Fabray, take Noah Jacob Puckerman to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Quinn couldn't contain her happiness at finally standing here at the altar, and looking back at the love of her life through the transparent veil of her wedding gown. He was looking so damn scrumptious and she just wanted to throw everyone out of the Chapel and have her way with her soon to be husband, but she wanted to finally become Mrs. Quinn Puckerman first.

"I do." She says happily to which Puck grins widely.

"Then by the power vested in me, by God, I now pronounce thee, Mr. and Mrs. Noah Puckerman"

The couple beamed happily at each other.

FINALLY!

"… Mr. Puckerman, you may kiss your bride."

Puck grinned giddily like an eight year old, trying to resist the urge to jump up and down, as he gently lifted the veil that came between him and his beautiful bride.

The couple slowly leaned towards each other, both not wanting to close their eyes because they might miss something, but the moment their lips met, the whole world disappeared, and it was just the two of them. Quinn wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and pulled him closer to her, as they continued to taste each other for the first time as a married couple.

When they pulled away, they both had tears in their eyes, and smiles that could light up the sky.

"I've waited for this moment for a long time, Mrs. Puckerman." Puck murmured softly as the people in the Chapel slowly came back into their focus, and they could hear loud clapping, and yelling, and screaming, and happy squeals from the bridesmaid, as well as the best man, Finn who was the loudest of them all, screaming girlishly at the top of his lungs as he clapped Puck on the back.

Quinn grinned back at her new husband. "Well, I have waited so long for the moment when I would finally become Mrs. Quinn Puckerman." She whispers with tears of joy streaming down her face.

"Well Mrs. Puckerman… This is our fate." He says as they slowly turn to wave at their families and friends. Russell sticking out like a sore thumb in his powder blue suit, and a huge grin across his face. Puck silently searched Russell's face for that approval again. The man only giving him a nod and a wink before smiling over at his daughter.

"If this is our fate," Quinn says into Puck's ear. "Then I don't ever want to waste a single second of it." She gives her husband another peck on the lips before they both head down the aisle.

…To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Fate: Chapter 3 (Epilogue Part 2)

Main Pairing: Puck/Quinn

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all….

Authors Note: This will probably be the last chapter for the story… not sure. I'm still deciding whether I should add another chapter or not. Let me know what you think, and please review. And if you have any requests, or suggestions, or ideas for a story, please let me know, and I'll see what I can do. Thank You for reading, and please Review!

Chapter 3: (Epilogue Part 2)

"Quinn, please hurry up!" Rachel called through the bathroom door as she hopped up and down trying to control her bladder.

"Rachel, do you have any idea what it's like to have your baby use your bladder as a bouncy house!" Quinn yelled back to the brunette.

"I _do _have an idea!" Rachel yells as she leans forward and tries a last ditch effort at holding her pee in. "And if you don't hurry up, I will pop a squat out here, and let loose the fury of your nephew, on Noah's new office carpet!" Rachel yelled again, and began to unbutton her slacks, when the bathroom door flew open.

Pushing the equally pregnant blonde aside, the pregnant brunette waddled through to the bathroom and immediately "Let loose".

"Eww, at least wait for me to leave." Quinn said as she scrunched up her nose and waddled outside.

"If I wait for you to leave, Noah would have to mop up my urine!" Rachel yelled.

Quinn laughed as she went to sit by her husband's desk. She and Rachel had been so tired of staying home all day, so they decided to surprise their husbands with a little indoor picnic lunch, since the two men worked together at the Architecting Firm as junior designers.

It had come as a surprise to everyone when Puck and Finn got promotions, and moved up to being partners in designing the new museum in town. It was going along rather well.

Lately, the only thing the girls have been doing was staying home, each taking turns going to each other's houses since they lived 4 minutes away from the other. Sometimes, their friends would visit them and keep them company.

It has been eight months since Puck and Quinn's wedding, and so far, everything was going perfectly. They were surprised as well when Rachel announced a month after the wedding that she was pregnant, making Quinn extremely excited about having someone to go through the same thing with her.

The girls were supposed to wait for the guys to come back from the construction site where they were building the new Museum, and then they would eat together.

Quinn and Rachel were at that phase in their pregnancy when their baby's start using their bladders as a trampoline, and they also have these seriously terrible eating habits, with equally weird cravings in the middle of the night.

Not a minute later, Rachel walks out of the bathroom with a relieved expression on her face. She sighs loudly and plops down in the seat next to Quinn looking all too cheerful.

"What's with the creepy smile?" Quinn looks at her oddly.

"What creepy smile?" Rachel asks obliviously still smiling.

"_Your _creepy smile… you look like your having an orgasm." Quinn says with a laugh.

Rachel glared at the blonde. "I'm just so happy about emptying my bladder… I'm pretty sure I won't ever piss another day in my life because this baby has seriously sponged out my bladder."

Quinn chuckles and leans forward a bit. "Well, I'm just glad this is my last my month of looking like a whale. I just can't wait to pop him out. I don't think I can take any more of these emergency bathroom stops."

"Ugh! You are so lucky. I still have one more month to go before I pop this one out."Rachel said leaning back in her chair.

Quinn smiled and gently ran a hand over her baby bump. She was so happy when they found out that she and her husband were having a boy. To say that Puck was happy about having a son, was an understatement. He almost passed out when the doctor had informed them that the little smudge on the screen of her ultrasound was the baby's penis. Puck had jumped up out of his chair, and did a fist pump in the air with a huge smile on his face that brought tears to Quinn's eyes.

Rachel on the other hand, had already told Quinn about the day when she and Finn had found out the gender of their baby. Finn had screamed girlishly like he did at Puck and Quinn's wedding, before jumping up and down doing a victory dance.

Both guys were so happy that they were having son's that they could teach how to play football, and ride a bike, and every other sport that all boy's should be able to learn how to play, from their fathers. The girls were so happy about their husband's reaction to having son's. Due to the fact that they both grew up without a father to teach them how to do any of those things, they were already planning their own football team, as well as a basketball and baseball team.

The girls were pulled out of their own thoughts when the door to Puck's office swung open and Puck and Finn trudged in, talking animatedly about the museum.

Puck stopped in his tracks when he saw the two girl's in his office before turning to smirk at Finn who was still talking a mile a minute; a trait that the tall former quarterback had no doubt picked up from Rachel.

"Hey Finny!" he calls, causing the tall guy to stop talking and look up at Puck. "I've got two hot chicks in my office. How many do _you_ have in yours?"

Finn gave Puck an odd look and walked around the cabinets to glance over at Puck's desk.

Rachel rolled her eyes and Quinn glared at the side of her husband's head.

"You wish, Noah." Rachel said before getting up out of her chair and waddled over to her husband who smiled giddily and ran to meet her halfway.

Puck laughed and walked over to his wife, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Hey baby," he says when he pulls away. Quinn continued to glare at him. "You've got two hot chicks in your office?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep!" he grins, earning another glare from Quinn.

Puck chuckled and grabbed her hand. "This hot chick," he says planting a kiss on the back of her hand, "And this other hot chick." He says grabbing a picture frame from his desk and kissing it before turning it around to show Quinn a picture of herself in her wedding gown.

Quinn blushed at that, and gave him an odd look. "Well, if we're the hot chicks, what does that make Rachel?" Quinn said glancing over to where Rachel and Finn were being all sickeningly cute and cuddly.

Puck glanced behind him and wrinkled his nose before turning back and leaning over his wife.

"That makes her Finn's one hot chick… Whereas I've got two hot chicks right here." He says leaning down and kissing his wife. "Double package." He grins cockily.

"So that's where that picture went." Quinn says glancing over at the picture of her on Puck's desk.

Puck chuckled with a nod. "Yeah, I should get a reward."

"And why is that?" Quinn questions playfully while wrapping her arms around her husband's neck.

"Because any good husband should have a picture of their wife on their work desk." He murmurs as he presses his forehead against Quinn's.

"Really?"

"Mhmm… It's why I'm the better husband out of the two of us." He said nodding over to Finn.

"How so?"

"Well, Finnocence there, has a frame with his graduation diploma on his desk."

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows.

"Don't ask me. I have no idea why he would put that on his desk… but it's Finn. No one knows why he does the things he does." He says with a chuckle.

"Well then, how about we have lunch together, then me and Rachel will go home, while you hurry up here, and when you get home, I'll give you a huge. Reward." She says with a seductive grin that she knew always got her husband excited.

Puck grinned giddily, planted a kiss on Quinn's lips and turned to the other two.

"Quit humping each other's faces and let's eat!" Puck said and pulled his wife up before leading her around to sit next to his chair behind his desk.

The other couple crossed the room and sat down on the other side, facing Puck and Quinn.

"Aww, how cute!" Rachel said smiling at the picture of Quinn on Puck's desk. "You have a picture of your wife on your desk, Noah."

Puck smiles over at Quinn who blushed and began to bring out the food that they had packed inside the picnic basket.

"Yep!... proud husband and soon to be father." Puck smiles, before grinning widely over at Finn who was scratching the back of his neck.

"Aww, that's so cute." Rachel said before glancing over at Finn who looked away guiltily.

"Say Finn, why don't we go eat in your office?" she says with an obviously fake smile.

"What? Why?" Finn asks, and looks around at Puck and Quinn for help, but they only chuckled as Rachel grabbed her husband and started pulling him up out of his chair and towards the door.

"We'll be right back, guys!" she called over her shoulder as she pulled Finn out the door.

"There are roaches in my office!" Finn fibs frantically.

"I'm not the one who's scared of roaches, Finn!" Rachel shot back.

Puck and Quinn broke out in laughter. "Rachel is freakishly scary when she's mad." Quinn says.

Puck laughs, "I'm the one who has to deal with Finn's whining about how he's scared of going home without the right food in case Rachel murders him in his sleep."

"Well, I don't blame her… Pregnancy cravings are crazy insane." Quinn sighs.

"Tell me about it." Puck mutters sarcastically, knowing all too well about Quinn's "crazy cravings", causing the blonde to smack him behind the head.

~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~

It's been a week since their lunch picnic, (which was a disaster for Rachel and Finn who had spent half an hour arguing in Finn's office about the fact that he doesn't have a single picture of Rachel in there. Finn's dumb explanation being, "But you hate it when I touch the wedding pictures!" to which Rachel had slapped him and told him that she wouldn't have hated it, if he hadn't cracked the frames of the other ones. Needless to say, that Puck and Quinn had been the one's to indulge in the food from the picnic basket.

Quinn sighed as she shifted uncomfortably again. She hadn't been able to get any sleep at all because she had been cramping like a bitch all day. She's had cramps before, but these aches felt like her guts were being twisted inside her, plus menstrual cramps. She's been experiencing these all day yesterday, which immediately got Puck worried, but Quinn didn't want him to miss work today because he had worked really hard on his presentation of the new museum, so she just told him not to worry about it, and that they were only minor aches.

All that minor ache bullshit was kicking her in the ass right now, because the pain was killing her. After another minute of tossing and turning to get comfortable, Quinn gave up and stood up off the bed and waddled over to her dresser. Puck had made her promise to call him if something happens, or if the aches get worse, but his presentation was really important to him, and she doesn't want to call him over if it's just an ache. Quinn pulled one of her drawers open, hoping to find something more comfortable to wear, (because her tight shirt just won't do) and she smiled as much as the ache in her back would allow her to, before grabbing one of Puck's old t-shirts.

She had just finished pulling the shirt over her head, when a blinding pain hit her like a moving bus. She was pretty sure it was some type of contraction. Quinn's hand shot up from her side and she immediately steadied herself against the dresser. Taking deep breaths, she tried to calm herself down and tried to remember what to do in times like these, like they had practiced in her birthing classes. All her thoughts were shot to Indonesia when another contraction hit her. She leaned against her dresser and looked around frantically for her phone. She wasn't about to call Puck because this could be false contractions. She wanted to call Rachel and maybe ask her for some company. She crossed the room to the bed to get her phone as soon as she could, immediately dialing Rachel's number as she tried to steady her breathing.

Rachel answered on the fifth ring, and by then, Quinn was about to pass out from the next contraction.

"Hell—,"

"What the hell took you so long to answer!?" Quinn screamed.

"Jeez, nice to hear from you too," The brunette murmured sarcastically.

"This is no time for your so called sarcasm, Hudson!" Quinn screeched.

Rachel was silent for a moment. "Quinn, what's going on?"

Quinn cried out when another contraction hit her.

"Okay, Quinn you're freaking me out. What's going on?" The other girl asked worriedly.

Taking deep breaths, Quinn tried her best to sound calm, "N-nothing's wrong Rach, I'm sorry—please don't call Puck, he'll just get worried and come home. He's been excited about his presentation for weeks now, and I don't want him to miss that."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Quinn, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing… I'm just—could you come over?"

"Sure, but you have to tell me why you sound like you're in pain."

"It's nothing. Probably just some false contractions, you know? Probably just Braxton Hi—,"

Quinn trailed off when she felt a warm slippery fluid flowing down between her legs.

"Shit, scratch that—Rach, my water just broke!" the blonde yelled into the phone as she glanced down at the slippery stuff on her legs.

There was a moment of silence on Rachel's end before Quinn heard the brunette swearing loudly.

"I'm on my way!"

Quinn nodded silently and hung up, but then gasped loudly when another contraction, this one much worse than the others hit her hard, and she gripped the phone between her hands. As soon as the pain subsided, she waddled carefully to the door to get her bag ready for when Rachel arrives.

-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ

Two minutes later, Quinn heard the door open, before Rachel appeared in the doorway of the living room looking around frantically.

The two pregnant girls waddled together to Rachel's car which was still on, and immediately took off towards the hospital.

"Rach, you can't call Puck… he has to do his presentation today." Quinn said as soon as she could speak after another contraction had just finished.

Rachel rolled her eyes at Quinn's ridiculousness. "Quinn, I'm sure Puck loves his work, but I'm pretty sure he loves you and his baby more. If your baby is coming right now, and he misses it, he will NEVER forgive me!"

"No, he has to stay at work. Besides, it'll probably be a while before this baby comes. Don't call him yet."

Rachel didn't like this idea at all, but she agreed anyway.

-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ

One hour later:

"RACHEEEEEEEEL! Call my husband! Where the hell is my husband?!" Quinn screamed across the room as she went through another contraction, much worse than all the other ones combined.

Rachel winced as she stepped away from the angry blonde. "I'll go call him." Rachel says before scrambling out the door.

She could hear Quinn's muffled screams from outside in the waiting room. She immediately dialed Puck's number and waited for him to pick up, instead getting his voicemail. She tried Finn's number, and getting his voicemail too. She tried one last time to call Puck's phone, and got his voicemail again.

"RACHEL!" Quinn yelled from the labor room.

Rachel left Puck a quick message, informing him that his wife is in labor at the hospital, and will go on a murderous rampage if he doesn't get his ass down there.

Quinn, who was half-panting and half-crying, nearly lost it when Rachel came back into the room without Puck.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY HUSBAND, RACHEL!" She screeched, causing the brunette to apologize profusely and explained that Puck wasn't picking up his phone.

"WHY ISN'T HE PICKING UP HIS PHONE? TELL HIM TO PICK UP HIS GODDAMN PHONE AND GET HIS ASS OVER HERE, OR I'LL KICK HIM IN THE BALLS!"

Rachel left the room again, yelping loudly when she heard something crash against the door, moments after she had closed it. No doubt, Quinn had thrown something at her head.

"Noah, please pick up your goddamn phone or I will be your wife's first murder victim!" Rachel nearly cried when she got Puck's voicemail again.

After nearly five minutes of calling, the door to Quinn's room opened, and a nurse ran outside to grab Rachel. "Excuse me, ma'am?"

Rachel turned to look at the nurse.

"Your friend who's in labor told me to come and get you."

Rachel nodded and fearfully followed the nurse back inside the room.

Quinn was sobbing when she got there. "Rachel, please make it stop." The blonde begged.

Rachel let out a relieved breath and crossed the room to her friends side.

"It's gonna be okay. Noah will be here soon, and you're going to push, and push, and in a few moments, you're going to be holding your beautiful baby boy, and it'll all be over. I promise." Rachel assured the blonde.

Quinn nodded, before a contraction hit her again.

Quinn panted and glanced over at Rachel.

"Rachel, where's Puck?" she asked frantically as the doctor got ready to give her an epidural which she had agreed readily to.

"He'll be here soon." Rachel assured again, though she has no idea where Puck was and whether he got her message.

"Well he better be here soon, because I don't think I can take this any longer." Quinn growled.

The pain was slowly evaporating, but it was still there. A sort of terrible numbness that you could still feel, but lessens the burning a little.

Rachel pushed away the fear of having her hand squashed, and gave Quinn her hand.

As soon as Quinn took it, Rachel immediately regretted her decision when another contraction hit Quinn, causing the freakishly strong blonde to squeeze the very life out of her hand. "AAAH! Breeeeeaaathe!" Rachel squeaked as Quinn squeezed her hand again.

"PUUUUUUUUCK!" Quinn screamed, and as if on cue, the doors flew open and Puck came scrambling inside in his dark suit, undone tie, and a scared expression on his face.

"Baby, I came as soon as I got Rachel's messa—,"

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" Quinn yelled, effectively cutting him off.

"I'm sorr—,"

"SHUT UP AND GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Quinn fumed as she continued to breathe in and out deeply.

Puck immediately did as his wife said, and crossed over to her. He took her hand in his, immediately yelping when she squeezed it.

"Are we ready to push?" the doctor called.

"YES!" Quinn growled as she squeezed Puck and Rachel's hand in hers.

After a moment, Quinn was finally allowed to push.

"AAAAARRGH!" she screamed as she felt herself being pushed apart. It almost felt like she was being torn apart down there, and the burning pain was almost too much for her to handle. Turning her head to glare at her husband, the blonde pushed again.

"Breathe baby," Puck said supportively.

"SHUT UP! YOU SUCK! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU ARE NEVER GETTING NEAR MY VAGINA AFTER THIS, PUCKERMAN!" Quinn yelled and pushed again.

"Push!" the doctor called.

Puck nearly had tears in his eyes. Not because his wife was yelling at him, but because she was in so much pain. He wish he could suck out her pain and lay it on himself, but he couldn't, so he just stayed quiet and let her squeeze the shit out of his hand.

Puck glanced up at Rachel who was silent, pale, and looked like she was about to pass out. It was probably unhealthy for her to be here when she's pregnant, so Puck was relieved when the door opened and Quinn's mom hurried inside (Puck had called her after getting Rachel's message.) to take over from Rachel who immediately started crying when Quinn let go of her hand, and allowing her blood circulation to continue carrying blood through the blood vessels in her hand.

"Mommy please make it stop." Quinn begged.

"It'll all be over soon, sweety." Judy reassures her daughter.

Quinn sobbed as the doctor said for her to push again. She pushed, yelling for someone to pull it out already.

"Babe," Puck says from her other side, "You can do it, come on baby, push! You're doing great!" He encourages.

"This is NOT great! My vagina will never look the same!" she screamed.

Puck rolled his eyes and looked up at Judy who had a worried expression on her face.

"Babe, your vagina is fine!" Puck argued.

"No it isn't!" she yelled.

Puck almost wanted to laugh. He would've laughed if he wasn't sure that his wife would strangle him if he did.

"Push!" the doctor interrupted.

Quinn braced herself, before pushing with all her strength.

"He's crowning!" the doctor calls out.

"Where?" Puck says moving towards the doctor to take a look, but Quinn wouldn't let go of his hand as she continued to cry from the pain.

"Get your ass up here, Puck!" she screamed at her husband who immediately obeyed and went back to stand by his wife.

Judy almost felt sorry for her son in law who was torn between seeing the baby's head and letting his hand be squeezed to death.

"One more big push, sweetie." Judy encourages.

"You're doing great, baby." Puck says supportively from the other side, and Judy smiled over at him. She remembers when she had given birth to Quinn. Russell had been an absolute mess, freaking out instead of helping her. Puck was handling this father deal really well, and she couldn't help but be thankful that he has matured so much over the years, and actually cut off his Mohawk as well.

"Just one more pu-,"

"Shut up and stop talking to me!" she snapped at Puck who went silent and went to plant kisses on her forehead instead. "Whoo- hee- whoo- hee OW!" Quinn pushed once more, feeling like she's about to pass out from all the pain, and breathing, and feeling like she was about to burst open, before the pain subsided slowly.

There was a moment of silence before Quinn heard the loud wailing of her baby. As tired as she was, she couldn't help but feel absolutely pumped. She wanted to see and hold her baby boy for the first time. Puck who she had allowed out of her death grip to cut the umbilical cord, was staring in awe at the little boy as one of the nurses washed the god knows what off of him.

"Ten fingers, ten toes, two eyes, a cute nose, and perfectly healthy." The doctor says. "Congratulations, you've got a handsome baby boy."

Judy was standing silently by Quinn's side, smiling widely with tears in her eyes. The moment was a beautiful one. The nurse who had cleaned the baby off wrapped him up in a little blue blanket before gently laying him in Puck's arms. Puck smiled softly down at the little boy, and Quinn felt like she was back in her sophomore year of high school, watching as Puck held their baby for the first time, with that very same smile on his face.

Quinn smiled with tears running down her face, but this time they were tears of absolute joy. "Give him." She says softly, her voice hoarse from all the recent screaming and yelling. Puck looked up from the baby, and even he couldn't hide the fact that he was crying. "He's perfect, Quinn." He whispers before gently laying the baby in Quinn's arms.

Quinn let out a little sigh when she saw her beautiful boy for the first time. She could feel the nurse cleaning between her legs, but she didn't have a single care in the world for that. All she thinks, is how perfect her and Puck's baby boy is. He had dark brown hair like his dad's and his eyes were blue, but it was leaning towards the color of her own. He has Puck's lips and chin, and her nose and ears. He was the most beautiful thing she's ever held in her arms since Beth. Puck leaned down next to her and placed a kiss on their baby's forehead.

They were so caught up in their own world; they hadn't even noticed that Judy had slipped out of the room to make a few calls.

~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~

Puck wanted so badly to tell his friends and family about his baby boy, but he couldn't even begin to move away from his wife and son for more than 2 feet. Not that he couldn't, but he just wouldn't. They were both entranced by the little boy in Quinn's arms, staring up at them blankly.

"Hey," Quinn smiles down at the boy. "I'm your mommy," she whispers. "and this handsome guy right here is your daddy." She says looking up at Puck who was grinning giddily at the baby's blank expression. Their baby continued to stare at them for a few more moments, before his face contorted into a frown and he started crying.

Somehow, Quinn knew exactly what he wanted.

"I think he's hungry." She says to Puck who glanced over at the nurse.

The nurse nodded and moved in to assist them, and Quinn gently moved the baby away from her chest so she could pull up the scrubs top she had changed into earlier. The baby latched onto her breast and sucked away. Quinn tried not to think about the pain of breastfeeding as she stared down at her baby.

After feeding him, Puck took him from her arms so she could straighten the top of her scrubs. The nurse informed Puck of the right way to carry him, and the position to hold him in after feeding him, so they could get the baby to burp, and avoid having him up-chuck his meal.

Puck bounced lightly on his feet, almost scared of moving him too much for fear of breaking his son.

After a few moments, another nurse came in and informed the couple of a group of people outside who wanted to meet the new baby.

Puck glanced over at his wife, who shrugged. "Are you tired?" he asks as he sits down slowly by her side.

Quinn shakes her head. "I don't think I can sleep until this one does." She says reaching over to gently rub their baby's back. Puck nodded gently to the nurse who smiled before she left the room to get the others.

Not a moment later, the door opened again, and every single one of their friends and families started filing in one by one.

Judy and Puck's mom Sally led the way, followed by Rachel and Finn, Will and Emma, and trailing behind them, were Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Sam, Kurt, Blaine, and last was Artie, being pushed inside by Tina, who closed the door behind them. Quinn smiled up at her family and friends, and looked around for her dad, when the door suddenly opened again, and Russell Fabray slipped inside with a bouquet of flowers in his hands, and a little smile on his face.

Everyone doted on the baby boy, each taking turns to hold him. Rachel and Santana already fighting over the title of godmother, while announced to everyone that he was, hands down, the godfather, and no one was allowed to argue with that. Puck laughed, and nodded. "As long as I'm godfather of little Finn, you can be godfather of little Puck." He joked.

"So what's my adorable godson's name gonna be?" Santana asks to which Rachel scoffs, "I think you mean _my _godson." Rachel argues.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Girl, I didn't stutter. I said, _my _godson. Mine." She turns to Kurt who was carrying the baby boy, and gently tickled the bottom of the baby's foot.

"Well, we wanted to give him a name that he would like and be proud of." Puck said with a smile. "I never really liked my name because it was my dad's middle name, but I do like my middle name because it was my grandpa's name, So…" Puck glanced over to his wife who smiled and sat up straighter in the gurney.

"We decided to name him Jacob Russell Puckerman." Quinn and Puck smiled, and there were actually a few sniffles from the group. Judy who nearly bursting into tears, went to hold her husband's hand.

Russell was silent for a few minutes, just staring at the baby who was now back in Quinn's arms and slowly dozing off into sleep.

"I—Umm, Noah" Russell murmured looking at Puck with an odd expression on his face. "May I speak to you in private?"

Puck nodded, and followed Russell out of the room after kissing his wife and son on the foreheads.

-PQ-

Puck nervously shifted from left to right as he waited with bated breath for Russell to say something. The man only standing still with his eyes on the end of the hallway in the hospital.

"I'm—I don't really know what to say." Russell says.

Puck looks at him, not really knowing what to say either, but wanting to say something nice. They hadn't been able to have an actual conversation since the awkward 'talk' they had over dinner at the Fabray's residence the day after the fishing incident at the lake where Puck had lost his temper and actually got Russell's approval to marry Quinn.

Puck cleared his throat awkwardly, "Uhh, I guess that makes two of us."

Russell looks at him with an odd look before sighing loudly. "We never really spoke to each other in a while, and I guess that's partly my fault."

Puck knew what he was saying because it really was Russell's fault. Honest. The man had never really come by to visit him and Quinn at their apartment like Judy did almost every other day.

"And I think it's time we had that conversation." Russell goes on.

Puck nods, not really knowing which conversation Russell was referring to.

"Okay, before I say anything, I want to let you know that you're still not my favorite person in the world."

Puck nods again, completely understanding that because the feeling was mutual.

"But other than that, I—I think you're a good man. I know how much you love my daughter because you've proven that much over the years that you've been together… and I guess the fishing incident the other day was in a way, the sign that I had been waiting for. I wanted to be absolutely sure that you were the right person for my daughter, and that you'll be there for her like I never was."

Puck stays silent, just nodding along with what Russell was saying.

"So I knew that I had to test you. See how much I could push you, and your reaction was not at all what I expected… It's your reaction that changed my mind." Russell says, surprising Puck.

Puck stared at Russell, not sure whether to get angry and punch his son's other namesake in the face, or be relieved that he had somehow passed the so called "test".

"What you said about me and your father being alike in the way that we both left when our kid needed us the most, struck a nerve in me. I wanted to punch your lights out for saying something like that in my face…"

Puck blinks, looking at Russell curiously.

Russell continued, "But I was only mad about that particular part because everything you said about me was true… I was an asshole, as you so specifically put it." Russell says pointedly to which Puck gives a sheepish look.

"And I was selfish, and a hypocrite." Puck would love to just nod and say "I agree completely." To what Russell was saying, but the man was seemingly thoughtful so he waited patiently for the punch line.

"On top of that, you defended your daughter in a way that I probably wouldn't have defended mine… you were honest, and you weren't a coward about it… and that alone gave me a new perspective and newfound respect for you. I realized in the moments that you said all those things, that out of the two of us, I was the coward… not you. I was the coward because I was the one who had a choice to be with my daughter and chose not to. You were the one who wanted to be with your daughter, but didn't have a choice…"

Russell sighed and looked away from Puck. "I love my daughter," he murmurs softly. "In a way, you opened my eyes to what I was missing… I realized that day, that I really was selfish, and that if I didn't change, I would eventually lose my family. Quinn told me before we went fishing that day that my approval matters a lot to her, but that she'll marry you either way."

Puck feels like smiling. Quinn hadn't told him about that, but it feels really good to hear from Russell Fabray himself that his daughter was going to marry him with or without her father's permission.

"To be honest, I mostly agreed to your wedding at first because Quinn told me that she would disown herself if I disagreed to it."

Puck wanted to laugh, but refrained from doing so because Russell was already diminishing his mighty self, and Puck figures the man didn't relish the idea of having it rubbed in his face.

"So—I guess I wanted to tell you that… so you'll know that though you're still not on my favorite person list, I actually approve of your marriage with my daughter. So as long as you don't hurt her, you're okay in my book."

Puck begins to nod, but was interrupted by Russell saying, "But if you so much as let her skin her knee, or get a scrape on her elbow, I'll hunt you down and shoot you like I used to imagine."

Puck doesn't need to ask if he's being serious because the look on Russell's face was serious enough. "Yes sir." Puck nods.

"I would never allow you to call me dad, but… I think we can both act like mature adults and call each other by our given names."

Puck nods again, not really believing the turn of events. "Uhh—sure."

"Oh and—I must agree with everyone in the room," Russell say's nodding to Quinn's room. "You have a really beautiful son"

Puck grins and nods. "He certainly is."

"And thank you." Russell mutters hesitantly.

Puck looks at him curiously. "For what?"

"For middle-naming him after me."

Puck smiles at him, "We wanted to give him a name from one of his grandparents, and while I wasn't ecstatic about naming him after you, I would much rather name him after the grandparent of his that chose to stay with his family in the end."

Russell actually cracked a smile at that, and Puck was pretty sure he didn't imagine seeing Russell's eyes misting a bit.

"And you're wrong you know," Puck found himself saying, to which Russell gave him a questioning look.

"About you being a coward." Puck elaborates a bit. "A coward is someone who chooses to run away from his problems instead of facing them. I think we both know that while it took you a while to come to terms with your family, you still came back, and that alone tells me and everyone else that you're not a coward. You're just human." Puck shrugs, and before he knows what's happening, Russell actually grabs his hand and pulls him in for an awkward, millisecond long man-hug.

"Okay, enough of this sentimental crap." Russell says turning away to rub at his eyes as Puck chuckles softly.

"Let's head back inside and say good-bye to the little one before they have to take him back to the baby nursery." Russell says and they both head back towards the room where everyone else was waiting for them.

-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ-PQ

Everyone was already planning a welcome home party for little Jacob who was now sleeping soundly in the little Bassinet that one of the nurses had brought for him.

"Well, I guess we should let this little family get some rest." Sally murmurs softly to the others.

Puck smiled gratefully at his mother, who crossed the room to hug and congratulate him on a job well done on having such an adorable son.

Judy and Russell also congratulated the couple, before heading outside to wait for the others.

Everyone left after another half hour of saying good-byes to the beautiful boy and the couple. Puck and Quinn snickering as Santana left swearing under her breath when the title of godmother went to Rachel. The Latina however made them swear on their grandparent's graves that their first or technically second daughter will be middle-named after her.

All in all, the day was both eventful and exhausting, and the young couple found themselves alone in Quinn's private hospital room, cuddling together on the little hospital bed, while their baby dozed off silently in his bassinet next to Quinn's bed.

Quinn was about to doze off, when she felt Puck shift a bit next to her. Lifting her head sleepily, she glanced up to see him staring back at her with a smile on his face. That same smile he always reserved only for her; the one that she fell in love with back in high school; the one that he used when he told her she wasn't fat, all those years ago when she had given her virginity to him; the very same one that he had on his face when he held Beth in his arms for the first time, and when he held little Jacob in his arms for the first time… The smile that always managed to make her smile the smile that she reserves only for him.

"What is it?" she whispers softly.

Puck shakes his head, "Just thinking about how perfect this is." He whispers back.

Quinn grins and leans up to place a kiss on his lips.

"You helped make it perfect."

Puck shakes his head again, "Nothing is perfect in my life if there's no you."

Quinn shakes her head this time. "Nothing is perfect in this world if there's no _us."_

Puck grins and runs a hand through Quinn's hair. "Thank you."

Quinn gives him an odd look, "For what?"

Puck shrugs, "Everything… For being with me, putting up with my stupidity and immatureness, marrying me, loving me, and giving me a beautiful son."

Quinn blushed and looked over her shoulder to where their son slept peacefully. "It's not like I wasn't stupid and immature at times. It's not like I wouldn't have agreed in a heartbeat to marry you; and it's not like I was the only one who made our handsome boy." She shrugged. "It's our fate, isn't it?"

Puck nods, and remembers back in high school when he had almost let her go. "If you love someone, let her go. If she comes back, it was meant be. If she doesn't, she was never yours." He whispers this, and Quinn smiles softly, leaning forward to cover his mouth with her own.

Quinn pulled away a minute later and looked into the eyes she loves so much, "If you let me go again, I'll kill you. I came back to you for a reason, and the reason is I love you, and if anyone ever say's I'm not yours, I'll kill them too."

Puck chuckles softly before placing a soft kiss against Quinn's forehead. "If I let you go, I'll kill myself. If you ever stop loving me, I'll never stop loving you. If anyone say's I'm not yours, I'll help you kill them." Puck winks saucily, and draws out a soft giggle from his wife.

"I'll never stop loving you." Quinn reassures her husband. "It's just not possible."

Puck grins giddily, "I'll never stop loving you either… because as Santana so awesomely puts it, 'we're love-nuts, and written in the skies'. We're meant for each other, and it's our fate. Nuff said." He grins, and places a gentle kiss on his wife's lips. "Now get some sleep, won't be long till Jacob will wake up hungry again."

Quinn nods and pulled Puck's arm over her waist, before settling into him, laying her head against the crook of his arm.

"I love you, Quinn." Puck whispers into her hair.

"I love you too, Puck." Quinn whispers back.

"Love you too, little man." Puck whispers over Quinn's head to the little boy they already loved so much.

The couple finally dozed off into the night, each sporting happy smiles on their faces.

Yes indeed, the love birds are definitely written in the stars, and for as long as they'll live, they're destined for each other, because it's their FATE.

The End.

Authors Note:

WOOHOO! Well, finally it's over. I'd totally do a sequel, but I'm kind of out of ideas for now. In the mean time, I'll be working on my other story, "The New Guy" which will also be a Puck/Quinn story. They're my favorite characters in glee, and I personally think they're the cutest couple ever. I ship QUICK like it's the friggin' fourth of friggin' July! …And I'm really sorry if this whole story made Quinn look desperate. I just thought it would be nice if she fought some more for Puck since he was the one who seemed more into their relationship in the TV series. Anyway, I hate Murphy for randomly breaking them apart when they haven't even begun. It just sucks. But I still love glee. I just wished there were more Quick moments, but that's okay; Quick still lives in my stories, and other Quick fanfics. I hope this story wasn't too much of a drag. And if you hate Russell Fabray, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I just wanted him to turn out as a good guy for once. I've read hundreds of Quick fanfics and he's always the bad guy. Just wanted to portray him with a heart for once, so I'm truly sorry. He won't always be good in my stories though. So thank you again for reading, and please REVIEW!

-Sux2budude


End file.
